1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is generally that of package and article carriers, and more particularly to rear wheel straddling bicycle carriers or racks in Patent and Trademark Office Class 224, Subclass 30R.
Rear carriers are useful accessories for bicycles. The rider's hands remain free for efficient manipulation of the handlebars and the brake and speed change levers while carrying a load in a convenient location behind the seat. Students use rear carriers for books, lunches and gym clothes; commuters carry briefcases; weekend and cross-country sport riders carry food, clothing, camping gear and tools.
2. Description of Prior Art
While bicycles come in many frame sizes, mostly in the range from 19" to 27", strong and lightweight rear carriers have been available only for a single size or a relatively limited range of sizes, such as 19-23", 24-27", or 26-27".
One type of adjustable rear carrier which has been proposed as adjustable for a range of bicycle sizes has a metal strip slidably fitted along the underside of the load platform. The strap has a bolt hole at the forward end which is attachable to some central location at the back of the frame, for instance, on the rear caliper brake mounting bolt. Adjustment of the strap varies its degree of extension forwardly of the platform to level the platform for use on different size bicycles. Examples are shown in Blackburn U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,382; German Pat. No. W 11,606 II/63G; and a rear carrier marketed by Showa Industries, Ltd., Nagoya, Japan identified as their Model RC-103. Among the disadvantages of this extendable metal strap type connection is the inherent frailty of the flexible single strap which allows the strap to vibrate and break after extended service carrying heavy loads over rough streets and roads.
If there were no limits on the size and weight of a bicycle rear carrier, there would be no problem in making it strong enough to last indefinitely. However, modern bicycles are extremely light in weight and the weight of the carrier should be relatively insiginficant by comparision so it will not affect the riding characteristics of the bicycle, especially on those occasions when the carrier is empty. As a practical matter, carriers should not exceed about 11/4 pounds and consequently are made from high strength, light alloys.
Therefore, a problem not adequately met by previously available rear carriers is that of providing a connection for a rear carrier which is adjustable to fit the full size range from 19" to 27" and which, though adjustable, is rigid and strong enough to function without vibration or breakage when carrying heavy loads over rough terrain.